Only Time
by Angel31
Summary: Nora is attacked by


Authors Note: Just to let you know, this is a Jack & Nora story.yes, Jack & Nora. I believe there is a little something there between the two of them, so I'll write it.lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they belong to the amazing actors that play them and the writers that write them at NBC.  
  
Special Thanks to NBC for airing this wonderful show, to the GREAT actors that portray these characters for us all to admire. Thanks to Ayesha and Kim who helped me out while I was writing this.thanks for the spelling Precinct tip Ayesha!  
  
God Bless America and let there be Peace on Earth always!  
  
Now, on with the story....  
  
  
  
Only Time  
  
By Mary  
  
A Jack & Nora Love Story  
  
  
  
Jack hurried into Hogan Place; it was almost nine and he was fifteen minutes late for a meeting with Nora and Serena about the latest case that they were working on. It was a difficult case for them, since they were prosecuting a fellow attorney from Hogan Place. John Foster, a ten year veteran of Hogan Place had been drinking late one night with some friends and drove home, and hit a van killing three children and their father. It was a strenuous case for the staff at Hogan Place, and everyone was divided on how Foster should be sentenced. Jack got off the elevator and power walked towards Nora's office and was stopped by Serena. "I'd stay out of there if I were you," she said nodding to Nora's office.  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Is she that pissed that I'm fifteen minutes late?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, "I think she's sick but she wont say. I went in there early to ask her opinion on one of my cases. She was just staring out the window and didn't say anything. It took two minutes to get her attention, she cancelled our meeting and asked not to be disturbed for a while."  
  
Jack stared towards Nora's office; "she didn't say what was wrong?"  
  
She shook her head and frowned sympathetically. Ever since she started at Hogan Place and started working with Jack and Nora she could tell that they liked each other. It was in their actions and flirty glances when they were working hard on cases. Though it might not have been evident to either of them, Serena noticed every bit of it and found it romantic.  
  
Jack sighed, "maybe I better talk with her. Why don't you go prepare for our interview with John's lawyer.I'll be in a little while," he started towards Nora's office. He stood for a moment in front of the door, knocked gently and went inside. She was at her desk, her face in her hands and her mind oblivious to the world around her. He shut the door softly behind him and slowly approached her desk. "Nora," his voice was almost a whisper.  
  
She did not notice him, her hands still shielded her face from view and she shook, something she always did when she was frightened or upset. He knew her very well after nearly thirty-five years of friendship and a failed relationship, and no matter how hard she would try she could never hide anything from him. He moved to her side of the desk and sat on the edge, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch and relaxed at the site of him, "Jack," she said.  
  
"I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
"I was just.deep in thought, did you need something?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head, "no. I was worried about you, Serena said you cancelled some meetings, are you all right?"  
  
She managed a small smile, "fine, just tired. I."  
  
"I know you Nora. This isn't like you to just shut everyone out. Something is wrong, I can tell," he said concerned.  
  
She sighed, "Jack, please just let it go," she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.  
  
"Not until I find out why you're so upset. I care about you Nora, this isn't healthy.do I have to beat it out of you?" he said jokingly. She sighed and looked away from him.  
  
"Jack, I really don't want to talk about this," she said.  
  
"It helps, Nora. Please, just tell me what is bothering you. I care about you very much, I don't want to see you hurting inside." She said nothing and continued to look away from him. It was a habit of hers when she was upset, Jack knew it well.she would blank out and ignore everything and everyone around her.  
  
"Don't make me tickle you," he smiled.  
  
"Jack, you wouldn't!"  
  
He jumped off the desk and went for her sides where she was most ticklish, "oh yes I would!" he tickled her.  
  
"Jack! Stop!" she laughed, struggling to breath. "Okay, okay, okay!" she slapped at his hands. He stopped and knelt beside her.  
  
Nora smiled, out of breath from laughing. "There's that pretty smile," he said.  
  
"Why is it I can never be upset with you around?"  
  
"It's my witty humor and charm," he grinned. "I'm also a good listener. Let me help you, Nora."  
  
She sighed, got up from the floor and they walked to the sofa and sat side by side. "Do you remember a case I had, about a billion years ago.a husband beat his wife to death, open close case?"  
  
"Yea, it was your first trial case. I sat behind you and watched. I remember the look on your face when you won.so happy, so proud," he smiled.  
  
"He didn't do it," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"New evidence has been found.a witness. Anita Van Buren called me. They arrested their son, Michael Anderson for the murder of his girlfriend.he confessed to pushing his mother down the stairs and beating her with a trophy."  
  
"No. The father confessed to save his son," Jack said.  
  
"He didn't confess to anything," she frowned. "All the evidence pointed to him, he didn't have an alibi and.I should have checked into other possibilities. I put an innocent man away.he's been sitting in jail for over twenty years. It's all my fault!"  
  
Jack put his hand on her shoulder, "Nora, stuff like that happens.you learn it in law school. You did what you were supposed to do, all the evidence pointed to him.it's the polices' job to check into other suspects, we prosecute the offenders, remember?"  
  
She sighed, "I got an e-mail this morning from one of the guards at the prison.Jacob Anderson threatened to kill me. He said, I should go through what he went through all those years."  
  
"We'll get you protection."  
  
"Jack, he hasn't done anything. It's verbal threats, and hearsay."  
  
He massaged her shoulder firmly and she relaxed a little. "How about a nice lunch at the Grill on the Green? You've always liked it there."  
  
"Sounds nice. I'd really like that."  
  
"It's a date then," he grinned.  
  
Nora giggled, "Thank you Jack."  
  
Jack had always loved Nora, and he wanted more than anything to please her. He always wanted to tell her, but he had always chickened out when he came close to telling her. Maybe this would be a good time he thought. "Nora, I.I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I.I really li."  
  
Serena rushed into the office, "we need to evacuate the building.security called from downstairs, there's a bomb threat."  
  
"When?" Nora asked jumping up and hurrying for the door. Serena and Jack followed behind her as she started for the elevators.  
  
"Twenty minutes ago.."  
  
"-And they're just letting us know? What's wrong with them?" she stood at the elevator and started to help her staff out. "You two go ahead, I want to make sure everyone gets out okay."  
  
"No, Nora, you're coming with us," Jack took her arm. "Let security take care of that."  
  
"- These people are my responsibility, Jack."  
  
"Nora, you're not superwoman, you can't handle everything, get on the elevator!" he ordered.  
  
She reluctantly got on; glancing around the office to make sure no one was lagging behind. As the elevator made its decent, Nora leaned against the wall of the car and watched the numbers blink as they passed each floor. Jack looked down at her hands; they were shaking. He put his hand on her shoulder and she calmed a bit. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her, assure her that everything would be all right, but he knew he could not.  
  
When the doors opened, they were greeted by police officers, detectives, the bomb squad was just arriving.  
  
"Ms. Lewin, we need to evacuate immediately. You are to be taken into protective custody, the threat was against you," Lieutenant Anita Van Buren stated. One of her officers stood by her side.  
  
"What's homicide doing here?" Jack asked noticing Detectives Briscoe and Green outside.  
  
"A.D.A Ann Walker was found murdered. We didn't want to upset anyone right away, the bomb threat was called in twenty minutes ago to your security guards," Anita started.  
  
"Ann Walker?" Nora asked. "She just started here last week.right out of law school, poor baby," she sighed. They started out of the building and stood on the street, "I'm not leaving until I'm sure everyone is out," Nora said.  
  
"That's fine, just stay here. These detectives will be staying with you for a while."  
  
Nora nodded and stared up at Hogan Place. She remembered when she was a child and her father would bring her to work here. He worked as an Executive Assistant, and she had looked up to him more than anyone. She loved sitting on his knee and watching him as he looked over case files, and got involved with heated phone conversations about deals and court dates.she knew from then on that she wanted to be an attorney.  
  
She shivered from the cold and leaned against one of the nearly twenty squad cars that swarmed Hogan Place. Jack looked down at her, "here," he took off his Jacket and placed it over her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
  
Fifteen minutes dragged by, the last of the workers hurrying out of the building. Nora stayed wrapped up in his jacket, shaking more from fear than cold. She had never been threatened to this extent before, and she was terrified.  
  
"Nora, we really need to get you out of here. The courts are closing for today, you can send all of your assistant's home. The bomb squad is going to sweep the building, it will probably take all day," Anita said. "You can go to your home, but, I want two detectives with you at all times."  
  
Nora nodded, "how long will this be going on?"  
  
"For as long as it takes to find out who is doing this," Anita said motioning to two of her detectives.  
  
Nora stared up at the building that had been her second home for over a year and then let the detectives lead her to one of their cars. She felt the Jacket that rested over her shoulders and turned, "Jack! Your coat," she took it off and went to him.  
  
"No, you keep it for now," he put it back on her. "Can I call you later to check up on you?" he asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"I'd like that," she smiled.  
  
He nodded and sent her off.  
  
Nora leaned her head against the back of the seat and watched the buildings as the car drove past. The detectives would say something to her; she only nodded and smiled to their comments. She wasn't really paying attention; her mind was a million miles away. Back at Hogan Place with her staff, with her work, with Jack. She had felt so peaceful when Jack talked to her earlier and wished she had him to talk to now. She felt so lost and alone inside, more than she had ever felt in her life.  
  
The car pulled up in front of her apartment and one of the detectives, an older man who had been sitting on the passenger side got out and opened the door for her, "easy ma'am. There's some ice," he said.  
  
She nodded and got out, leading them into the building. She stopped at the front desk of the apartment building and got her mail from her doorman.  
  
"I saw what happened on the news, it's a shame Ms. Lewin."  
  
"It is John. Have a good day," she said, distantly and started up towards her apartment. "Do you two have to stay in the apartment with me?" she asked.  
  
"No, we're just going to check things out, make sure your windows haven't been tampered with, closets etceteras. We'll be sitting outside the building," the younger detective said.  
  
Nora sat on her sofa and stared out the window as the detectives checked over her apartment. She felt like a prisoner in her own home; she hated that feeling. She stared out over the city; it was her favorite place in the whole world. Months before if she looked over the apartment across the street, she could make out the south tower of the World Trade Center. It had always been a beautiful view, and now it was empty. The detectives searched around silently and whispered to each other. The older detective crept silently up behind her, "Ms. Lewin?"  
  
"Yes, Detective Sampson?" she turned.  
  
"Everything is clean, we'll be outside. If you need us, call the 2-7 and Van Buren will get a hold of us. We'll be checking in on you every hour."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
  
The nodded and walked out. She watched out her window as they left the building and sat in their old beat up Chevrolet.  
  
The phone rang and she reached over the edge of her sofa for it, "Hello?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked annoyed.  
  
Again, there was no answer.  
  
She hung up the phone and through the cordless receiver to the sofa. It was the fifth prank call she had received that day alone. For nearly a month she had been receiving threats and prank calls. Since she decided to run for District Attorney, she figured that it was because someone wasn't happy with her running. The bomb scare of Hogan Place that morning was the first real action against her.it frightened her. She curled up in her spot and hugged her knees close to her. Thoughts of the day bounced around her head. The call about Frank Anderson's innocence, her talk with Jack, the bomb threat.Jack. She smiled. She really liked him, and loved their talks together.  
  
She pulled the window shade and lie down on her sofa, as the sun went down she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
There was a light rap at the door, but the pounding in her head from her usual migraine kept her from hearing it right away. Nora got up off the couch and looked at her watch, she had been asleep for nearly three hours. She shuffled sleepily towards her door, "who is it?" she asked hoarsely. The peek hole to the door was inches taller than she was, so she had no use for it.  
  
"Your favorite E.A.D.A!"  
  
She laughed and opened the door, "Hi, Jack."  
  
"I thought you could use some company," he held up a bag of Chinese food, "hungry?"  
  
She stepped out of the way so he could get in, and they walked to her sofa and sat, "I'm very hungry actually."  
  
"I talked to the detectives downstairs before I came up. Detective Cross said that they came up to check on you three times since you got here.and said it looked like you were having a doosie of a nightmare," he started to removed the food from the bag.  
  
"I.don't remember," she mumbled looking through the boxes of rice and chicken. "My favorite," she said changing the subject. She did remember the dream, but really didn't want to talk about it. She dreamed that she was staring down at herself in a hospital bed, her family and friends mourning her.she tried to tell them she was okay but they did not see nor hear her.  
  
"We used to eat this stuff all the time in law school," he said with a laugh.  
  
".And you used to take me to that little restaurant near the school I taught at when we were dating."  
  
"I was walking by that same restaurant tonight, and thought of you," he smiled.  
  
"Is everything alright at Hogan Place?" she frowned, picking at an egg role.  
  
"False alarm. We get them all the time, prosecutors aren't exactly the most loved people in New York."  
  
"This wasn't just to prosecutors Jack, it was to me. Have I ticked that many people off since I came to Hogan Place?"  
  
Jack put his food down and rested his hand on her leg, "you are a good person Nora. A good person, and a great District Attorney! Because some ass phones in a threat, don't feel bad because of one bastard!" She hung her head and he lifted her face with his hand, "come on, where's that pretty smile?" She smiled shyly, "that's my girl!" he grinned.  
  
"Can I ask your honest opinion on something?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," he said setting up the table.  
  
"Do you honestly think that I am doing a good job? Or do you think I'm just wasting mine and everyone else's time here? Sometimes I feel like I'm just not cut out for being District Attorney."  
  
Jack sat up and looked at her for a moment, "Nora, it's not an easy job. I watched Adam struggle with it for years, and the D.A before him too. You have to make decisions sometimes that no one should ever have to make. I admire that a lot. Do I think you are doing a good job? No," he said bluntly.  
  
She looked down, somewhat embarrassed, it wasn't the answer she expected, "Thank you for your honest opinion."  
  
".You're doing a wonderful job," he smiled.  
  
Nora let out a small sigh of relief, "I must tell you it is a great honor coming from you. I've always looked up to you Jack."  
  
"Obviously, you're what, 5 foot nothing and I'm 6'7" he said with a laugh.  
  
She giggled and playfully smacked him with a pillow, "you're terrible!"  
  
  
  
The sun was now gone and the moon on the rise over the city as Jack and Nora sat facing each other on the sofa, just talking about everything from work to food to family. Hours had passed and neither were aware of the time gone by.  
  
"So you actually liked teaching?"  
  
"Of course. I had great students, yes, there were the occasional riff-raff that I just couldn't wait to get rid of," she laughed, "but I really enjoyed it."  
  
Jack cleared his throat, "Nora, I just want you to know, I've always felt awful about what happened between us."  
  
"Oh, Jack. Don't! It was years ago. I've forgotten all about that," she said with an unconvincing smile.  
  
"I.I just wish things had turned out differently. I never meant to hurt you Nora. I didn't even want us to separate, I was just.I was afraid of falling in love again after Claire. I know it sounds stupid but, It was like I was cheating on her when I was with you. As much as I loved you, I just couldn't go any farther," he looked out the window, not wanting to meet her gaze.  
  
"I knew Claire very well," Nora smiled, "she was one of my students. She was a good person Jack, she wouldn't want you to shut others out because of her," she put her hand on his and he looked back at her, his eyes moist. "Come here," she whispered and took him in her arms. He rested his head on her chest, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt comfort with him in her arms and being in his. She had missed that feeling. "Jack, I'm afraid."  
  
He pulled her close, and they lie side by side, he wrapped his arms around her and held her hands firmly, "its okay," he squeezed her gently. "Do you want me to stay over? I can sleep on the couch. Would you feel better?"  
  
"I don't ever want you to leave," she said softly. They shyly put their heads together kissing deeply and separating, smiling at each other.  
  
"I'm going to go home and get some clothes, and whatever else I need, " he kissed her cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can, will you be okay?"  
  
She nodded and they kissed again. Jack got up, grabbed his coat, took a good look at her, still lying on the couch, and smiled, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said.  
  
He winked at her, and left the apartment, whistling as he started out of the building.  
  
Nora jumped up from her spot and stared out the window, and waited to see him outside. The detectives still sat in their car across the street, she could see them staring out into the night towards her building. She watched as Jack left the building and hailed a cab. Her heart fluttered at just the thought of him. She went to her kitchen and made a pot of coffee, pouring some into big mugs for the detectives. She bundled herself up in her black coat, grabbed the coffee and started down to the street.  
  
Detective John Cross yawned and stretched as far as he could in his seat, he hated protective details, they were always boring. Just sitting and waiting, nintey-nine percent of the time nothing happening.  
  
"Stay awake kid, our replacements should be here in an hour," his partner said.  
  
"How long are we going to be babysitting D.A Lewin anyway?" he mumbled.  
  
"Van Buren said until we catch the slob sending these threats, then she gets protection," he turned up the radio as Bing Crosby's White Christmas, began to play. "Now this is music."  
  
John crossed his arms and stared out the window just as Nora emerged from the building with the coffee. He watched as a figure rushed out from the side of the building towards Nora attacking her and she fell to the ground holding her chest, it was like he was watching a movie, it happened quickly and was over in a split second. "Sampson!" he yelled grabbing his gun and hurrying towards the building. Sampson followed, dodging cars coming in all directions on the street.  
  
John chased the figure down the street, his gun flailing in the air, "Stop! Police!" he yelled. He jumped over debris and between people, breathing heavy.  
  
The figure disappeared around the corner, and Cross lost him.  
  
Sampson knelt beside Nora, she was out cold, the coffee spilt around her. John ran back and sat on the ground, struggling for breath; "he got away."  
  
"I called nine one-one," the doorman said from behind.  
  
"Thank you," Sampson said putting his coat under Nora's head, "Oh God, John, she's been stabbed," he looked up at his partner. He check her over, "she's not breathing!" he began to start CPR. His partner joined in and breathed into her mouth while Sampson pushed on her chest.  
  
Jack sat in the cab as it made its way to Nora's place. He wore a smile on his face and he held her in his thoughts. He thought about their kiss and his heart fluttered. From the moment he had laid eyes on her several years before at his daughters graduation he loved her. They had dated for a short time, but his drinking tore them apart and the grew apart. It had been a rough time for him and he forced himself to at least ease down on his alcohol. After Claire's death it had seemed like his best friend. Nora changed that. He loved her, more than anything and wanted to prove to her that he was worthy of her even though sometimes he didn't feel it. He thought about their time together since she came to Hogan Place. She was more than a boss to him, but a friend too, and he enjoyed having her across the hall. Often he would find himself staring out his door into her office, wondering what she was doing, thinking. Sometimes while they were talking he would blank out of the conversation and just admire her, and stare at her, and was struck dumb when she would ask him a question on what they were talking about and he didn't know the answer! How he loved the ways she could do that to him!  
  
Police cars swarmed the building and the ambulance raced away with Nora. Jack's cab pulled up outside the building and he hurried near, "what happened?" he asked a group of on lookers. He got on his toes and struggled to view the scene in front of the building.  
  
"D.A. Lewin was attacked, they just took her away in an ambulance," someone said.  
  
Jack looked at the ground and saw the blood, "Oh, God. No," he said softly. His chest started to ache and he felt dizzy. He could see where she had been taken down; blood covered the sidewalk where detectives and crime scene investigators were searching for evidence.  
  
Lennie Briscoe saw his friend and went to his side, "Jack."  
  
"Where did they take her?" Jack asked nearly in tears, "I want to be with her! Lennie, where is she?"  
  
"Calm down man. Paramedics took her to St. Vincent's, we can give you a lift," Lennie put his hand on Jack's back to comfort him. Though Jack had never told him, he could tell he had feelings for Nora.  
  
"What happened?" Jack asked.  
  
"She was bringing coffee to the detectives, she was attacked.stabbed in the chest," Lennie said.  
  
"I promised her I'd protect her," Jack mumbled, "she was afraid of something like this happening.I told her not to worry, that I was here.I wasn't here.it's all my fault!" Jack started to cry softly.  
  
"It's not your fault Jack, how could you have known something like this would happen?" Lennie asked.  
  
"I'm sorry.I'm sorry Nora," Jack sobbed and held his face in his hands.  
  
The hospital waiting room was small and dim. Magazines were thrown askew throughout the room, on chairs and on the floor. A small television set was turned onto the discovery channel; a dog show was on mute. Jack sat in the corner, his head buried in his hands and his elbows resting on his lap. His face was pink and puffy from crying, and he was shaking slightly, from fear of losing her, from his sobbing and from the cold of the room. Anita Van Buren and her detectives sat on the other side of the room, whispering about the case. She had nearly her entire precinct on the case including Briscoe and Green. The three of them whispered each occasionally glancing at Jack to make sure he was all right.  
  
It had been nearly three hours since Nora went down and she was still in surgery. The doctor had come out once to see if her family had arrived yet, and taken her brother to another room to fill out paperwork. Her brother, Frank and sister, Ayesha were the last of their family. Their parents had died in a car accident when they were young. Nora, being the youngest, was practically raised by her older brother and sister. Frank and Ayesha stumbled into the waiting room and sat near the door side by side.  
  
"How is she?" Jack asked, hopeful for good news. He got up and walked closer to them.  
  
"The knife punctured a lung, they're trying to save it. She lost a lot of blood, and it's a rare type.they are nearly out and are calling around for donors," Frank said.  
  
"Neither of us are a match," his sister cried softly.  
  
"She's in a coma. She apparently hit her head pretty hard on the pavement, there might be some damage.there is a chance she wont wake up," Frank said, struggling to remain strong for his sister.  
  
Jack got up and paced the floor a moment and with all his strength he punched the wall. His fist went right through it and he screamed, not from the pain that raced through his arm, but from the anger of what was happening to Nora, for her pain and suffering and at the thought he might lose her.  
  
"Jack!" Anita jumped up and went to his side.  
  
He pulled his fist from the wall and stared at the hole he had made, "that's just a sample of what that bastard is going to get for hurting her!" he yelled, and with that he stormed out of the room.  
  
Anita stood in the back of the small hospital room and watched her friend laying motionless on the bed, hooked up to machines helping her breath. Frank and Ayesha had left to inform other family members and asked that someone stayed by Nora at all times. Doctors were still worried that she would not make it through the night. Anita crept up and sat by Nora's side, and took her hand, "hang on, Nora. Hang on," she said softly.  
  
The machines beeped and buzzed but Nora made no sound. "So, I see you and Jack are getting along pretty well," she said, her voice was weak from crying. "Why didn't you tell me you two were friendly? You know, when you wake up, you're giving me all the juicy details! God, you've loved that man for years, I was wondering when you'd put the moves on him now that you are working together," she said with a laugh. "Laugh, Nora.please, say something.anything!" Nora didn't stir. Anita stroked her friends' hair and sighed. "You can not leave me! The two musketeers remember?" tears streaked her face. She held onto Nora's hand and prayed silently.  
  
Lennie walked in and rested his hand on her shoulder, "any change?" he asked.  
  
Anita shook her head, "they found some blood for her, but they'll need more. They got all they could from the donor, the three others with her blood type who usually are ready to give blood when they can are out of town for Christmas."  
  
"I'd give her all mine if I could," Lennie said, sitting beside Anita. "She's a good kid and doesn't deserve this. We'll find the guy that did this." Anita nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Jack walked through the park, concentrating on his feet as he walked. His mind was filled with so many things that he needed to walk, needed to get away from the pain and anger in his heart. He thought about earlier that night, in Nora's living room curled up on the sofa.their talk, the kiss. His heart jumped just at the thought of that kiss. The pain in his hand was now getting to him, but he ignored it. In his mind he could see Nora, sitting on her sofa before he left her, smiling and happy.perfect.an angel! His face ached from crying and he felt the tingle of a headache coming on. The cold clawed at his face and he bundled up in his coat as the wind began to blow a light snow at him. He left the park and walked off into the night.  
  
The steady beeping of the machines that had been in a synchronized rhythm for nearly six hours suddenly began to go out of control. Anita shot up from her drowsy state and looked down at Nora. She was going into convulsions. "Oh my God!" she ran out of the room, "Help! Please, help her!" she was nearly in tears for her friend.  
  
A doctor and several nurses who had been gathered around the soda machine ran towards Nora's room, the doctor already yelling orders to his staff. Anita stood back and watched as they shocked her heart and gave her shots. Anita leaned on the doorframe and sobbed as she watched her friend fight for her life. "Please, God, help her," she prayed quietly. One of the nurses saw her and quickly pushed her from the room. She stumbled to one of the chairs aligning the hallway and sat down, in shock from what she had just witnessed.  
  
It took ten minutes before she could get up the sense to call Nora's brother and sister. She told them to come right away. When she hung up with them she called Jack, there was no answer so she left a message. Nearly a half-hour had passed before the doctors emerged. Frank and Ayesha had arrived and sat arm in arm next to Anita.  
  
"How is she?" Frank asked.  
  
"There was more internal damage than we thought, we have her stabilized now but we really need to get her into surgery. I would have liked to wait for the surgery until she had some time to recover this attack, but I'm afraid waiting will cause more damage," the doctor said. "She's being prepped for surgery right now, you can see her for a moment before we take her in. She's still in a coma, but talk to her, sometimes it helps."  
  
Lennie and Ed ran towards them down the hall, "I just got the message," Lennie said, "what's going on?"  
  
Anita quietly filled them in as Frank and Ayesha went inside the room to see their sister. "Have you two seen Jack?" she asked.  
  
"No. I looked for a while," Lennie said, "but when Jack gets like this it's hard to get through to him. There is no telling where he could be."  
  
Anita leaned against the wall and sighed, "I don't want him to regret not being with her, if something happens. When she goes into surgery I want you two to go looking for him. I have half the precinct looking for her attacker.finding Jack is just as important right now."  
  
The address in the file was old, but it was a start. Jack walked up the steps to an old flat and knocked on the door. He had gone to the Bronx D.A's office to get the file on Nora's old case, people v. Jacob Anderson, of course they wouldn't give it to him, so he cleverly switched the file with a different one. Anderson was supposedly staying with his sister at the address, but the address was over twelve years old.  
  
"Who is it?" a female's voice yelled out through the door.  
  
"Jack McCoy. I'm from the Manhattan District Attorneys office, can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.  
  
The door opened a little ways and he could see the woman's face. She was much shorter than he was, gray hair and big glasses. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm looking for Jacob Anderson. I was told he was staying with his sister, she lives at this address?"  
  
"Oh, Anne moved three years ago. I took this apartment off her hands; she's in Queens now. It's a shame about her brother, all those years in jail, for no reason! I think the D.A that put him away should spend the rest of his life in jail and see what it's like!"  
  
"Do you know if he is with Anne now?" Jack asked, ignoring her last comment.  
  
"What's it to you? I'm not helping you with nothing!" she slammed the door in his face. He stood there for a moment, wanting to knock again and talk to her some more, but he changed his mind. He turned from the door and started towards the street.  
  
"Don't worry, Nora, I'll find him," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Excuse me," an older lady said approaching him with her little terrier in her arms. "Did I hear right? Are you looking for Anne Anderson?"  
  
Jack nodded, "yes I am. Do you know her?"  
  
"I was friends with the family for years. It was a shock when Cathrine was killed. It's a shame that Jacob was imprisoned, but even I believed he did it. The man had a terrible violent streak," she shuttered at the thought of him. "What did you want Anne for?"  
  
"I want to talk to her about her brother, Jacob. If you can help me, I'd appreciate it," he said.  
  
"Oh, let me think. I just received a Christmas card from her," the old woman thought a moment and rattled off the address. Jack scribbled it on his hand, "Thank you very much, Mrs.?"  
  
"Martha McCalister," she smiled.  
  
"Mrs. McCalister," he repeated.  
  
They had been to or called nearly every bar on Long Island, and still no word on Jack. After breaking into his apartment and not finding him there, they searched Hogan Place and Nora's building, no sign of him. The two detectives walked side by side down the street towards their car after checking the last bar on their list.  
  
"Maybe he's at the hospital now," Ed said.  
  
"L.T. would have called us," Lennie said. He leaned on their car and thought, "oh God."  
  
"What?" Ed asked.  
  
"What if he went looking for her attacker?" Lennie said. The looked at each other for a moment and hurried into their car, and headed towards the 2-7.  
  
The waiting room was quiet. Nora had been in surgery for nearly seven hours and the doctors had not updated them in four hours. Ayesha fell asleep with her head on her brother's shoulder and he was nodding off himself. It had been a long night for everyone. Anita had stayed with Frank and Ayesha, though they kept telling her to go and get some sleep, he refused to leave her friends side until she was positive that she would be fine.  
  
At noon, the head doctor in charge of her case stumbled into the room, obviously exhausted. The group stood and stared at him, hope full.  
  
"Please, Doctor, how is she?" Frank asked.  
  
"It was touch and go for quite a while there, but I think she will be just fine," he smiled. "She flat lined twice, but came back the second time ready to fight. We did have to remove her left lung, but people can function just fine with one, she may develop asthma and breathing difficulties occasionally, but nothing too serious. She's a strong woman, I have the greatest confidence that she will make a full recovery."  
  
The group seemed to sigh with relief all at once. "Can we see her?" Ayesha asked.  
  
"For a little while, I don't want her crowded, and I think all of you need some sleep."  
  
"It will be much easier to sleep now," Anita said.  
  
He had been walking the streets for hours, following up on clues and talking to different witnesses. It was hard keeping his mind off Nora, but he wanted to find the bastard that hurt her. He hadn't slept in almost two days, and the stubble on his face was starting to itch. The hospital was only a few blocks away; he turned towards it and started walking. The five -minute walk seemed like hours. He made his way inside, and took the elevator the fifth floor, then looked to see if anyone was there for her. He was glad to see that no one sat in the waiting room, he wanted to be alone with her. He peeked inside the small hospital room, only a nurse stood over Nora checking her pulse.  
  
Slowly, he made his way inside and looked down at her, "is she okay?" he asked, nearly in a whisper.  
  
"Fine," the nurse said and walked out.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "Even being hooked up to all these machines doesn't take away from your beauty," he said softly. "Oh, God, Nora. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I promise you, I wont rest until I get him," he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much."  
  
He put his head on her chest and closed his eyes, imagining that she would wake up and be with him again.  
  
Nora opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Her body ached all over and she was confused.she wasn't sure where she was and how she got there. She looked down and saw his tear streamed face on her chest. She wanted to wipe the tears away for him but was too weak to move. She tried to call to him, "Jack," there was no sound.  
  
Jack opened his eyes and looked up at her, "Nora!" he moved closer to her face, "you're awake!" he kissed her cheek.  
  
She smiled softly, and mouthed "hello."  
  
He touched her face, "I was so afraid I'd lost you." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, "I promised to protect you, Nora and I failed. That wont happen again though, I promise you now."  
  
She shook her head; she wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. She remembered what had happened, and wanted to tell him that it was her, she shouldn't have left the apartment, she should have stayed locked up inside like she was told.  
  
"No.no, not your fault," she whispered.  
  
"I'm going to get this guy, Nora. He'll pay for hurting you I'll see to that!"  
  
Nora could see a look in his eyes that she had never seen before, it was sadness and anger with a longing for revenge.it frightened her. She gently rested her hand on his cheek; she wanted to hold him, no matter how much it pained her, to ease his mind. "No.stay" her voice was soft and trailed off with the last words "with me."  
  
"I'm not going to let him get away with this, Nora. I can't! I kept thinking about what my life would be like without you in it, and I couldn't! I can't live without you. You are the love of my life! Without you I have nothing," he kissed her cheek.  
  
She cried softly, and he wiped the tears from her face. "Please, stay," she whispered. He lie next to her and held her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Anita rushed down the hall towards Nora's room. It was the first happy news she had had in days. Frank had called her at three a.m. to tell her that Nora had awaken, and she immediately started for the hospital, in her plaid slacks and tigger sweat shirt.  
  
"Nora!" she greeted rushing into the room, "thank God you are alright!" She sat next to her friend on the bed and took her hand, "how are you feeling? Do you need anything?"  
  
Frank put his hand on Anita's shoulder, "it's hard for her to speak, the doctor said she's going to be just fine."  
  
"I.can speak, Frank," Nora said weakly. "I'm fine, Anita. Thank you."  
  
"You had us all worried little sister," Ayesha said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Nora sighed looking around. "Where is Jack?"  
  
"Oh, sweetie. We haven't been able to find him, he'll turn up." Anita said.  
  
"-He was here last night," Nora said. "He was not himself though," she closed her eyes, "I have never seen him so upset before," she sighed and drifted into another deep sleep.  
  
Anita looked up at Frank and Ayesha with concern; "she's alright. They have her on morphine for the pain, it makes her sleepy," Frank said.  
  
"I'm just so glad she's okay," she looked down at Nora and smiled with relief.  
  
Lennie and Ed spent the morning trying to catch up with Jack. Lennie figured his plans were to catch Anderson himself for revenge, and they started on the right trail by interviewing witnesses that Jack had already spoken to. The witnesses put them on Jack's trail.  
  
"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Lennie mumbled, buckling his seatbelt. They had just left the apartment building where Anderson had stayed just after being released from prison, but now he was gone. The landlord had remembered speaking to Jack, because his dog was named after Jack in Jack and the beanstalk. He told Lennie and Ed that Jack had seemed distant when they spoke, and it was clear that he wanted to speak with Anderson for more than a formal interview on a case. He looked scruffy, and unshaven, like he hadn't been to bed in days.  
  
"Jack wouldn't," Ed said, "would he?" he asked, uncertain.  
  
"I remember when Claire was killed. They were close, but just good friends. He would go after all defendants' who had killed someone while drinking and driving, and get the maximum on all cases. He doesn't deal well with grief," Lennie sighed.  
  
"But you don't think he would hurt Anderson do you? I know how he feels about Nora, but McCoy wouldn't hurt a person."  
  
"I hope not," Lennie said. "God, I hope not."  
  
"Here comes the choo choo," Ayesha said, childlike, with a spoonful of green Jell-O held in front of Nora. "You have to eat, Nora!"  
  
Nora shook her head and pushed her hand away, "that's not food!"  
  
"Stop acting like a baby and eat!" Ayesha forced the spoon in her sisters' mouth. Nora swallowed it and made a pouting face. "Never, ever do that again!"  
  
Anita laughed, "well, if you aren't going to eat, you can tell me about, Jack."  
  
"Oh yes, Jack!" Ayesha chimed in. "You're little boy toy!"  
  
Nora blushed, "what about him?"  
  
"He was on his way back to your apartment when it happened. It was almost midnight, what was he doing coming back to your place so late? Did he leave something behind?" Anita teased.  
  
"You are awful!" Nora giggled. "He was.going to stay the night," her voice was still weak, but she seemed to light up when talking about Jack.  
  
"Oh, really?" Anita laughed.  
  
"He was going to sleep on my couch. I was afraid to be alone," she looked sad, "and he was going to keep my company."  
  
"That's sweet," Ayesha said.  
  
"Anita, you have to find him. I'm afraid he'll do something stupid that he will regret, you have to help him," Nora grew upset. "We know for sure that it was Anderson that attacked me?" she asked.  
  
"He confessed to one of his buddies that he wanted to see you dead. One of the guards in prison heard him threaten you. We found the weapon ditched several blocks from your apartment, his prints were on it. He doesn't care anymore if we catch him, he just wants revenge," Anita said.  
  
"Don't worry, Nora. I have Lennie, Ed, and half my precinct looking for Jack. Last I heard they were pretty close on his trail.he'll be fine."  
  
"God, I hope so," Nora whispered, more to herself than her companions.  
  
She loved Jack so much. After his visit last night and she saw the look in his eyes, she didn't know what he might be capable of and it terrified her. The thought of him trying to apprehend Anderson himself made her worse. Worst possibilities ran through her mind, he confronts Anderson and gets him self killed, he confronts Anderson harms or even kills him, and goes to prison. All because of her; she hated herself at that moment for dragging him into her mess.  
  
Lennie and Ed hurried out of the 2-7 after receiving a phone call from a previous witness they had interviewed. The witness, Jason Freeman, had confessed to aiding and bedding Anderson after his attack on Nora, and the detectives were using him to get to Anderson. Lennie and Ed advised him to continue to stay in contact with Anderson, and keep them informed on his whereabouts which he did. It was just after ten a.m. and he called for Lennie, hysterical. He said that Anderson was ready to finish his job and he had left for the hospital where Nora was recuperating.  
  
"All units to St. Vincent's," Lennie said over the radio. He continued to call out orders as Ed sped towards the hospital. Lennie called Anita on Ed's cell phone to let her know what was going down, and she immediately had the hospital security guarding Nora's door.  
  
"Have they found Jack?" Nora asked.  
  
Anita shook her head; "they lost site of him a few hours ago. He must have known they were following him."  
  
"Oh, Jack. Please, please don't do anything stupid," she whispered softly to herself.  
  
Twenty or so unmarked police cars sped up and surrounded the hospital. There was no sign of Anderson yet, nor Jack. Some officers waited in cars for the signal to move in, others blended in among civilians. Lennie and Ed were stationed outside the hospital near the back entrance. They sat on a picnic table set up for doctors and nurses, and watched the exits and entrances.  
  
"Did.did you hear something?" Ed asked looking around.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"I heard something." he got up, drew his gun.  
  
They heard a gunshot from the roof of the hospital and started to run guns in the air towards the fire escape that led to the roof.  
  
Lennie hadn't run so hard and so fast in his entire career as the fear filled his mind that the bullet that had flown out of that gun went into his friend. Ed led the way up the metal stairs of the fire escape and onto the roof. Other officers were following behind them and were coming from all directions on the roof.  
  
Jack was on top of Anderson, fist raised high above him ready to bring it down hard into Anderson's face.  
  
"McCoy!" Lennie yelled, "stand up man, he's not worth it!"  
  
Jack sat there frozen his fist in the air, ready to plummet and inflict pain on this man that he hated so much.  
  
Lennie and Ed ran towards them and pulled Jack off him, "that a boy, Jack. Let it go, let it go," Lennie said.  
  
"I wanna press charges against this bastard!" Anderson yelled.  
  
"Come on, you can tell your story from a prison sell at Rikers," Ed said cuffing him and pushing him towards the door to get into the hospital.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Lennie asked his friend.  
  
"No, actually, I feel pretty good right now, Len," Jack said with a small smile.  
  
"I heard a gunshot," Lennie said.  
  
"Oh, that. Yea, he pointed at me and I ducked," he nodded towards a little hole in the area next to the fire escape, "he missed me."  
  
Lennie laughed and put his arm around Jack as they walked inside the hospital; "you had everyone worried, man. Next time, leave the detective work to us alright?"  
  
"Sure, Len," Jack smiled.  
  
Nora sat in a wheelchair by the window of the waiting room. She wanted more than anything to get out of the hospital and go looking for Jack, but her doctor said it would be another two weeks before she could even venture outside. She sighed and leaned back, staring up at the sky her thoughts on Jack. She thought about the day she was asked to replace Adam, she had immediately agreed, not just because she wanted to be D.A, though she wanted to be very much, she agreed because she knew who her main E.A.D.A would be. Jack McCoy. She had been in love with him since the day they met, and her love grew for him all the time.  
  
"Can you pop a wheelie in that thing yet?" a voice said from behind her.  
  
"Um, what?" she turned and started to cry at the site of him. "Jack!"  
  
He went to her and they embraced, "it's all over!" he whispered, "it's all over," he kissed her neck.  
  
"I'm so glad your alright!" she sobbed, "I thought I lost you."  
  
"You aren't going to lose me. Never ever!" He got down on his knees in front of her and kissed her hands. "I love you more than anything else in this world."  
  
"I love you so much!" she leaned forward in her chair and they embraced again.  
  
The weeks seemed to fly by as Nora slowly made her recovery. Jack was by her side the entire time, encouraging her all the way and rewarding her with kisses. The couple grew close in those few weeks, and had made the decision to live together. Jack was to move into Nora's apartment before she got out of the hospital. Nurses had to fight him to get him to leave after visiting hours; he clung to Nora's hand as long as he possibly could before one of the nurses would shoo him off. After weeks of physical therapy to help her walk again it was time for her to go home, with Jack.  
  
Anita and Ayesha had been spending all their free time putting together a welcome home party for Nora. They had invited close friends and family to gather in her and Nora's apartment to surprise her when they arrived.  
  
"Easy does it," Jack said helping her out of the car. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, it feels so good to be coming home, especially with you here," she smiled.  
  
He helped her to the top of the steps and opened the door, "put your arms around my neck," he said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Just do it. Put your arms around my neck." He bent lower so she could reach around him, and she did as he asked. Gracefully he picked her up and carried her inside.  
  
"Jack, I'm too heavy for you to be carrying!" she said.  
  
"No you aren't," he kissed her cheek. "Just relax."  
  
He carried her into the living room, where the lights were off so she couldn't see her hidden guests.  
  
"It's so dark in here, can you turn on the lights?" she asked.  
  
The lights went on and the guests popped out from their hiding places, "surprise!"  
  
Nora laughed, "oh my God, for me?" she asked.  
  
"For you!" Jack smiled. He put her down in a reclining chair and put a pillow behind her back.  
  
"I can't believe you all went to this trouble just for me," she said softly.  
  
"You're special to us," Anita said. "We wanted to show it to you."  
  
Ayesha sat beside her sister on the arm of the chair, "dinner should be ready soon, no Jell-O, I promise!" she smiled.  
  
"Real food for a change. Thank you," Nora laughed.  
  
The party went on for hours, the guests eating, drinking, laughing and just having a good time. Jack and Nora remained inseparable, Jack rarely leaving her side.  
  
"Party's over, everyone out," Anita started announcing at ten. The guests said goodbye to Jack and Nora and started to filter out.  
  
"Bye," they said in unison as the last of the guests left.  
  
"Alone, finally!" Jack said pulling her to him. "Now I have you all to my self!" he kissed her gently.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and they danced slowly in the middle of the living room. "Let's put on some music," she went to the c.d. player and turned it on. Enya's Only Time started to play. They embraced and began to dance again.  
  
Who can say where the road goes  
  
Where the day flows  
  
Only time...  
  
They twirled around the living room staring into each other's eyes as they moved.  
  
And who can say if your love grows  
  
As your heart chose  
  
Only time...  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs  
  
As your love flies  
  
Only time...  
  
"Nora, I have something to ask you, it's very important," Jack said softly, keeping his eyes steady on hers.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
And who can say why your heart cries  
  
When your love lies  
  
Only time...  
  
"I know we haven't been together long and I understand completely if you say 'no'," he struggled with his words.  
  
"Shhh," she reached up and touched his face, "just ask me Jack," she smiled.  
  
  
  
Who can say when the roads meet  
  
That they might be  
  
In your heart...  
  
And who can say when the day sleeps  
  
If the night keeps all your heart  
  
...night keeps all your heart...  
  
"Will you marry me?" his voice was gentle.  
  
Who can say if your love grows  
  
As your heart chose  
  
Only time...  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder, "yes!"  
  
He picked her up gently off the floor and twirled her around, "really? You will!"  
  
"Yes! I will.I love you so much!"  
  
And who can say where the road goes  
  
Where the day flows  
  
Only time...  
  
Who knows? Only time...  
  
Who knows? Only time...  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I do not own only Time, sung by Enya. 


End file.
